Pregúntale a la tía Emmett
by ValeBlackSwanPotter
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN-Una historia donde Emmett decide tener una columna de preguntas en el diario pero para "proteger su identidad" se hace pasar por mujer y por cada pregunta sus respuestas son más raras, Este Fic no es mio es de ducksrule71821
1. Chapter 1

Querida Tía Emmett,

Siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿cómo se pronuncia el nombre de Carlisle? ¿La s es silenciosa? ¿O se pronuncia Car-weasel? Por favor ayúdame antes de que este problema me estrese aún más…

Con amor,

Mala con los Nombres

Querida Mala con los Nombres,

La última parte de tu carta me confundió así que olvídate de que te la responda. Cuando Carlisle me introdujo en su familia, tuve el mismo problema. Al principio, también le llamaba Car-weasel pero simplemente me miraba con cara divertida y no me hablaba realmente. Luego me di cuenta de que lo más probable era que no le gustase su verdadero nombre así que le llamé con un mote guay, Carshizzle. Pero luego me miró aún más extrañado, aunque realmente no me importaba. Fui alternando nombres de vez en cuando, pero ni siquiera me hablaba. Yo estaba triste porque pensé que él no me quería más. Mi familia se dio cuenta de que estaba triste. Me ayudaron llamándome "Emo Emmett", sea lo que sea que signifique. Y finalmente Esme escondió todos los cuchillos y todo lo que tenía bordes afilados. Al final Edward me explicó que todos pensaban que yo estaba deprimido. Se lo intenté explicar a los demás, y ahora creo que lo entienden. Pero igualmente sigo sin poder encontrar los cuchillos en ninguna parte… De todos modos, volviendo a tu pregunta. Creo que se pronuncia Car-weasel. Sin embargo, le puedes llamar como quieras. Espero que haya solucionado tus dudas. ¡Súper Tía Emmett vuelve a salvar el día!

-Emmett

PD: Y de paso, NUNCA llaméis a Esme Emu, lo aprendí de la manera más dura…


	2. Capitulo 2:Bella y criaturas místicas

Querida Tía Emmett,

¿Por qué tiene Bella una especie de obsesión con las criaturas místicas? Conociendo a uno no es suficiente, ¿no? ¿Por qué simplemente no puede mudarse a Florida y quedar con chicos normales?

Con amor,

Una chica a la que le gustan tíos normales

¡Eso duele! ¡Quiero una disculpa por herir mis sentimientos! Mis sentimientos son muy frágiles ya lo sabéis. De todos modos, le pregunté esa misma pregunta una vez a Edward, y nunca se la volveré a preguntar. Me curé en unos bosques, herido en el alma y con un enorme grupo de gansos furiosos persiguiéndome. Entonces decidí preguntarle a una persona que nunca me podría hacer daño, físicamente… ¡Bella me dijo palabras horribles que también hirieron mis sentimientos! Pero luego se disculpó; ella es tan ingenua con vampiros tristes/ hombres lobo/ unicornios. De todos modos, nunca llegué a tener una respuesta de Bella, ella siguió cambiando el tema a melocotones, que estaba bien conmigo, ¡y me gustan los melocotones! Son tan velludos y calientes. A la última persona a la que decidí preguntar fue a Jasper. Él sabe un montón de emociones de chicas, así que tal vez el podría responderme. Me dijo que era porque Edward era muy sexy para las chicas (y para algunos chicos). Así que aquí está tu respuesta, Edward es sexy.

-Emmett


	3. Capitulo 3:Bebés

**Hola, yo no lo escribo es ducksrule71821 bla bla bla, saludos bla bla, los quiero, bla bla, :)**

Querida Tía Emmett,

¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Siempre tuya,

Triste con ninguna información sobre la vida, el amor, y los bebés.

Querida Nombre Súper Largo que acabo de olvidar,

Bueno, antes que todo, tú no eres mía, y después, ¿qué pasa con vosotros, gente y criaturas místicas? Vosotros estáis obsesionados.

¡Sí! ¡No soy la única persona en este mundo que no lo sabe! ¡Ya sé! Deberíamos preguntárselo a Bella, y aunque no lo supiera, ¡sigue siendo divertido oírla volverse loca! (Emmett no está escribiendo esta parte, ahora está llamando a Bella)

- ¿Hola? –preguntó el jefe Swan.

- ¡Hola jefe Swan! –Dije- ¿Puedo hablar con Bella?

- Si eres tú Edward, te juro que si le haces algo a Bella te…

- No, soy Emmett.

- ¿Quieres decir el grande y musculoso?

- Em… ¿Sí?

- Vale, espera.

- ¿Hola? –dijo Bella.

- ¡Bella!

- ¿Sí?

- Necesito preguntarte algo –dije.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó con desconfianza.

- ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

- ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡EMMETT!

Luego me colgó antes siquiera de poder darle las gracias. A veces puede ser tan grosera…

(Volviendo a la carta)

Así que aquí lo tienes Nombre Largo, los bebés vienen de ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡EMMETT! ¡Sí, hago bebés! ¡Tengo que difundir las noticias!

-Emmett


	4. Capitulo 4:Fajas

**Holap, la historia pertenece a ducksrule71821, si alguien lee esto genial si no, no los puedo culpar, si es que andan por ahí un review no vendría mal jeje pero bueno Chaito **

Querida Tía Emmett,

¿Cómo se pone una faja? Eres una chica, deberías saberlo, ¿no?

De,

Sin Faja

Querida Sin Faja,

Primero, ¡NO SOY UNA CHICA! ¡¿Qué clase de madre enferma llamaría a su hija Emmett? ¿Qué es una faja? ¡Ya sé! ¡Se lo preguntaré a Bella! (De nuevo, no está escribiendo esto, sino llamando a Bella)

- ¿Hola? – dijo una voz masculina desconocida.

- ¡¿BELLA? No te habrás cambiado de sexo, ¿no? ¿Qué pensaría Edward…? –grité.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Soy Edward!

- Ah, hola Edd, ¿puedo hablar con Bella?

- Em… vale –dijo con indecisión.

- ¿Hola? –preguntó Bella.

- ¡Bella! ¡Necesito preguntarte algo!

- ¡Emmett por última vez no te diré de dónde vienen los bebés!

- Ya sé de dónde vienen, ¡de mí!

- Err… seguro. ¿Qué tienes que preguntarme?

- ¿Qué es una faja?

- Em… míralo en el diccionario.

- Vale, ¡adiós Bella!

- Adiós.

(Ahora Emmett está buscando un diccionario)

- ¡Jasper! –Grité- ¿Dónde hay un diccionario?

- Creo que hay uno en la habitación de Edward.

Me estremecí, la habitación de Edward, nunca estuve ahí antes, solo. ¿Y si la alfombra me arrastra a otra dimensión donde me comen? Corro dentro de su habitación lo más rápido posible, cojo el diccionario y huyo. ¡Ha! ¡Ninguna alfombra diabólica va a comerme!

En la siguiente parte está buscando en el diccionario, y por eso para hacer la gracia necesito la palabra en inglés, ok?

Bueno, vamos a ver, ¿cómo se escribe girdle (faja)? ¡Ah, aquí está! Goldfish- pequeño pez amarillo normalmente usado como mascota. ¿Por qué alguien se pondría eso? Los humanos son raros. (De vuelta a la carta)

No estoy seguro de cómo ponerse un pececillo amarillo, pero ya pensarás cómo, Sin Pececillo Amarillo

-Emmett


	5. Capitulo 5:¿Jasper es Gay?

**Esta historia no me pertenece es de ducksrule71821, Whoa amo a Emmett es tan tontito e inocente jeje adiós!**

Querida Tía Emmett,

¿Jasper es gay o simplemente femenino? Y si es gay, ¿engaña a Alice?

Atentamente,

Confundida con los géneros

Querida Confundida con los géneros,

¿Qué tiene que ver tu problema con los géneros con tu pregunta? ¿Es una pregunta con mensaje secreto? ¡Sí! ¡Me encantan los secretos! ¡Dímelo dímelo dímelo! Ah vale, tú tienes un problema raro con los géneros. Bueno, pues ve a mi sicóloga. Ella te puede ayudar el tiempo que necesites. Al menos me ha ayudado a mí… buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos. Te daré su número. Pero se lo debo decir porque aunque sea imaginaria, ¡no significa que no esté ocupada!

Espera… ¿Edward ya no es gay? ¡Creía que Jasper era el pervertido! ¡¿Por qué no me contáis estas cosas? Debo conseguir información directamente desde la fuente… (Ahora Emmett está hablando con Jasper)

- ¡JASPER! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO CONTASTE ANTES? –grité.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó.

- ¡Tus noticias especiales!

- ¿Qué?

- Está bien Jasper, si no lo quieres llamar así podemos llamarlo "tu nuevo estilo de vida".

- Emmett, ¡de qué estás hablando!

- ¿Con quién le estás engañando? No es Aro, ¿no? Tuve mis sospechas desde el día en que le conocí…

- Emmett, ¿crees que soy… gay?

- ¡Exacto!

- ¿Dónde diablos escuchaste eso?

- Bueno, ¡en el periódico! ¡Ellos nunca me mentirían! ¡Soy su mayor fan!

- ¡Emmett no soy gay!

- Por ahora…

- ¡EMMETT!

- Vale, vale no eres gay.

- No se lo has contado a nadie, ¿verdad?

- Pero tú habías dicho que no eras…

- ¡No lo soy! Pero si le dices a la gente que lo soy, ¡nunca me escucharán!

- ¡Ohhhh! ¿Estoy escuchando chantaje?

- Si se lo dices a alguien, mataré a tu muñeco Barney, ¡junto con todos sus pósters!

- ¡NOO! ¡BARNEY NO! ¡LE QUIERO! ¡Y ÉL ME QUIERE! Aunque no de esa forma…

- ¡Pronto no será capaz de amar otra vez!

- ¡NO! ¡BARNEY NO! ¡VALE TE PROMETO QUE NO SE LO DIRÉ A NADIE!

- Bien.

(De vuelta a la carta)

Jasper es sólo femenino, creo. ¡¿Y si está escondiendo secretos de mí? Y le he dicho que tengo miedo a los huevos. Son tan espeluznantes, están vivos y no, ¡esa cosa en mi cabeza me duele!

-Emmett


	6. Capitulo 6:Matando a Bella

**La historia es de ducksrule71821, reviews! Gracias **

Querido Emmett todopoderoso,

¿Puede Bella morir en tus manos?, para que TODO el Team Edward Cullen pueda ir a soñar sus sueños normales ¿y no sueños donde maten a Bella? Tu amigo,

Edwardless.

Querido Edwardless,

¡Sí! ¡Tengo un nuevo amigo ahora! Podemos hacer todas las cosas cool que los amigos hacen, hablar por teléfono durante horas, pasar el rato en nuestras casas, ¡Incluso hablar de las personas que nos gustan! ¡Esto va a ser muy muy divertido!

Wow nuevo amigo, tú estás perdido. ¿Matar a Bella?, eso es un récord. ¡Yay! ¡Un nuevo récord! ¡Un punto para Emmett! Bueno, para ti nuevo amigo, lo haré. Solo necesito el permiso de Edward. Por suerte para mí, él está en su habitación, así que no tendré que estar solo allí. (Emmett está ahora en la habitación de Edward… con Edward)

Cuando entré en su habitación, el estaba escuchando algo de esa horrible música Jazz; ¡su gusto de la música es horrible! ¡Oh, no! Estúpido hermano lector de mentes. Vaya, se enteró de eso también. No es mi culpa que sea estúpido. Sé suave Emmett, ahora le preguntare a Edward…

-¿preguntarme qué?-dijo

-Umm-empecé-necesito pedirte permiso para algo…

-¿sí?

-Bueno, mi nuevo amigo me pidió que hiciera algo para ella y/o él.

-¿sí?

-Él/Ella me pidió que matara a Bella con mis propias manos. ¿Esta eso bien?-Movimiento equivocado. Sus manos se empezaron a sacudir y sus ojos se volvieron negros, recordándome a huevos quemados-Ok, me tomare eso como un No-Antes de que sus ojos me pudieran asustar más ya me encontraba corriendo fuera de allí

**Volviendo a la carta…**

Lo siento amigo peor no puedo matar a Bella para ti y tus amigos. ¡Así que más sueños raros para ti! ¡Tenemos que juntarnos un rato y hablar sobre esto! No puedo esta semana, sin embargo, de alguna manera yo estoy en plena granja de pollos, ¡Y está llena de huevos! , ¡por favor Sálvame Dios!

-Emmett.


	7. Capitulo 7:¿Como es cuando te enamoras?

**Hola, si es que alguien lee esto… okey aquí va el cap. Esto le pertenece a ducksrule71821 no a mí yo solo traduzco jeje**

Querida tía Emmett, ¿como sabes cuando estás enamorado? sinceramente, Sin amor ni esperanza. Querido sin amor ni esperanza: ¡Buena pregunta!, Se lo que quieres saber. Yo lo conocía desde hace un tiempo y ahora es una especie de hermano para mí.(Es una clase de experto) (En la casa de Bella...) Edward abrió la puerta después de los primeros 60 golpes. Corrí dentro de la casa para encontrar a Charlie, y ahí estaba en el sofá viendo un partido de baseball. Tan pronto como me vio, se puso de pie para mirarme. "Hola...Umm...Emmett" "hola Charlie"dije. entonces me acerqué a el y le di un gran abrazo, Me asegure de que no fura tan fuerte sin embargo; ahí estaba Bella mirándome con horror por como yo abrazaba a Charlie. Dos minutos más tarde mire a Charlie fijamente a los ojos y podía ver la perturbación en dije"Charlie¿como sabes que estas enamorado/a?. Se aparto de mi y dijo" me tengo que ir, Uh, a la estación, eso es todo, adiós ¿niños?"y me dedico una mirada más pertubada que nates al salir de casa. "¿que fue eso?"dijo Bella. "yo solo quería hacerle una pregunta"traté de explicarle. "Bueno, ahora él cree que eres gay, Emmett, ¿estas feliz ahora?". le respondí con una sonrisa"¡sí!, el respondió a mi pregunta"los dos me dirigieron una mirada perturbada antes de que yo saliera de la casa. (regresando a la carta) Cuando tu estás enamorado/a, no tienes vida, te sientes muy preocupada, puedes darle a tu novio/a (¡Que no tienes! ¡HA!) una impresión preocupada. Espero haber aclarado las cosas para ti. -Emmett 


End file.
